A Princess and Her Knights?
by minarestu
Summary: Aoi Hanabi is fun and outgoing. Troubles stirs first day of school when her pet hides in Tsuna's bag and she gets fun friends at Namimori. Please Read and Review thanks! Parings: OCxVongola OCxDino OCxanyone else I didn’t decide...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic please RxR thanks!  
I do NOT own KHR I only own my OC  
Parings: OCxVongola OCxDino OCxanyone else I didn't decide….  
Name of OC: Aoi Hanabi

She has a unique personality and likes to daydream in her "lalaland" Her father is in the Mafia and her mom is gone. Her mom died because of a disease. She soon stumbles into the Vongola family excited to meet new friends and enemies also excited to see reborn again, life couldn't get any harder if strange things pop up.

**Chapter 1: My New School!**

The girl with the orange-peach hair yawned and closed her blue eyes.  
'I'm so sleepy. But I can't wait to get to school,' she thought. She rounded a corner and found herself standing right in front of Namimori Middle School.  
"Yay! I'm finally here." She smiled as she looked at the school. Aoi trudged into her classroom and walked up to the teacher without knocking on the door first. Everyone was silent…  
'Everybody's staring…as always,' Aoi thought miserably, not meeting anyone's eye. The teacher frowned at the sudden arrival, but checked his attendance and motioned towards Aoi.  
"Ok. Everybody, this is Aoi Hanabi; she will be a student here from now on."  
"HAIIIIII," the class replied unanimously.  
"Now before we start are there any que-" He was cut off as three boys barged into the classroom panting, "Sorry we're late."  
"Please just take your seats." The teacher sounded very annoyed.  
The girls in the back started chuckling. The boy with silver hair said nothing and walked to his seat, the guy with black hair smiled and walked to his seat, and the short boy with the spiky brown hair walked nervously to his seat. Aoi stared at the spiky-haired boy for a moment for a moment before turning back to the class.  
"Now as I was saying, before we start are there any questions for Hanabi? But I'm only calling on two of you," Sensei said.  
Sensei picked a girl and that smiling black haired guy who had just arrived.  
"Are you completely Japanese?" the girl asked.  
"What's your favorite food?" the black-haired boy asked.  
"Ummm…I'm only half Japanese- I'm partially American. My favorite foods are takoyaki and cake," Aoi responded.  
"Ok that's all Hanabi, you sit next to Sawada, the one with the spiky hair." Sensei said.

"Kiiiiiiiiiii…?"

Before anyone could hear Aoi took a cracker from her pocket and stuffed it in her bag. She then took her seat. When she put her bag on the floor carefully something jumped out.  
'Eep...not good! He jumped into Sawada's bag, oh my gosh.' Aoi thought, panic clearly showing on her face. 'Argh! I'm in class! Ok…I have to calm down…Calm down. At least Sawada won't look in his bag, right?'  
"Sawada, can I talk to you after class…?" She whispered to him.  
"Sure…I guess," he replied.

--

The bell rang for lunch and Aoi was soon walking with Sawada.  
While Aoi walked, she asked; "Sawada I umm…w-wanted to know if I could eat with you, ehehehe?" Aoi was trying to smile and be calm.  
"Sure. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I always eat on the roof and you can call me Tsuna," Sawada said.  
"Ok, then call me Aoi-chan," she replied.  
"Yo! Oh, you must be the new girl…Aoi, right?" The black-haired boy Aoi had seen earlier slid into the conversation.  
"Oi, little girl, what do think you're doing, talking to Judaime?" said the silver-haired boy, scowling. He walked right up to the group and glared at Aoi.  
"Eh? Oh hello, you must be…Yamamoto?" Aoi asked, addressing the black-haired boy. She completely ignored Gokudera.  
"Hey! Why, you-" Gokudera snarled, clenching his fists.  
"Gokudera-kun, not in school! Please!" Sawada whined, quickly jumping in front of an unsuspecting Aoi.  
"Sorry…then you must be Gokudera-kun! Nice to meet you," Aoi said, forcing a smile for Gokudera. Inside she was panicking.  
'Think, Aoi! Get Kishi back! How do I do that when a loud person is here? AH! I got it!'  
"Shall we go then?" She asked. Tsuna nodded and led the way. Aoi tried grabbing Kishi from Tsuna's bag, but Gokudera kept looking back at her.  
They arrived at the roof and sat down by the fence in a half-circle. Tsuna was about to look in his bag, and Aoi hurriedly said, "Uhh…Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, look at that weird cloud!" She pointed in a random direction above their heads.  
They turned and right away Aoi grabbed Kishi. Aoi put him under her shirt just before the three turned around.  
"That really does look weird," Tsuna said. "I think it's…it's falling?!"  
To be continued…  
Minaretsu: Well I guess that was pretty awkward…I'm bad at imagining I even had to write this down on paper I am very stupid.

Aoi: -daydreaming- "ah. Look there's a takoyaki!!"  
Gokudera: Hey what were you hiding Aoi?  
Tsuna:" Ummm… Something ate my lunch."  
Yamamoto: "You want some sushi then Tsuna?"  
Aoi: "Find out next chapter!"  
Minarestu: I thought you were daydreaming? You just stole my line… forget it I'm going to sleep. .


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own KHR I only own my OC.  
Name of OC: Aoi Hanabi  
We meet Aoi's pet this chapter. Hibari and the others will appear soon. This is about episode 9 mixed in afterwards in chapter 3. I'm sorry my story is sort of boring… I did my best literally. It's longer than Chapter 1…. Please read even though it's not that good.

**Chapter 2: Knights and Princesses  
**  
_**Flashback**_  
"That really does look weird …. It's... falling?!" Tsuna cried.  
_**End of Flashback**_

"Reborn! Why did you do that!? And why are you dressed up as a cloud?" He shouted, exasperated.  
Tsuna was kicked in the head.  
"Ah! Reborn-san!" Aoi said, clutching her stomach with one hand and pulling Reborn into a hug with her other.  
"Ciaossu, Aoi-chan," he said.  
'_Who are these people exactly?'_ Aoi thought in her mind to Reborn.  
"They are the Vongola family, Aoi-chan." He replied.  
"Really then I was worri-" she was cut off.  
"Oi, girl I saw you steal something from Judaime! What did you steal?! Show me!" Gokudera demanded.  
Aoi had no choice since she was caught. Since they all were in the mafia, she reasoned that they wouldn't be too surprised if she showed them Kishi, her pet. She pulled Kishi out from under her shirt. It was blue; it had red beady eyes, a small black ring around its tail, and blue wings.  
"What the-" Gokudera said.  
'Kiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kishi squealed happily and flew to Tsuna.  
"Is that a toy?" Yamamoto blurted out, amazed.  
"Wahhh it's so cute! What is it exactly?" Tsuna said as Kishi licked his cheek.  
"Judaime- that thing is **ugly and creepy**," Gokudera announced, pointing at Kishi.  
Kishi hissed and then…

CHOMP.

Gokudera let out a scream and started to cuss at Kishi, pulling out bombs.  
"Hahahaha! That toy must hate you," Yamamoto said, laughing.  
"Gokudera, don't!" Tsuna shouted.

_**Aoi's POV**_  
"Eeep! Kishi!" I yelled, running towards Gokudera. Being the airhead that I was, I tripped and fell on him.  
"YOU!" Gokudera yelled accusingly. Reborn gave him a very well-aimed kick to the head, knocking him out.  
"Ok now let me introduce you to Aoi. She is an important mafioso and her father trains the greatest mafiosos in Italy and has a good reputation. The ninth and her father ordered that the Vongola must protect her at all costs." Reborn said smirking at everyone.  
"Eh!? How come father didn't tell me? And I especially don't want that crazy bombing octopus to protect me! He tried to hurt Kishi," I yelled, grabbing Kishi and running away without looking back. I ditched school even though it was a free period next.  
_'I have to talk to father!' _I thought.  
I went home and sighed. "Oh yeah... he's not living with me because he's busy with work again."  
'Kiiii?" Kishi said, nuzzling my neck.  
"I'm okay how 'bout I make some food for you? Wasn't today fun? We finally got to meet the Vongola family," I said, trying to smile.  
'Kiiii….' He said sadly, and I could hear in his voice that he was worried.  
"Here you go!" I said happily five minutes later, after I had prepared some food for him. I yawned and went upstairs to sleep.  
Gradually, a soft, melodious voice faded in.  
_"Once there was a princess who lived in the biggest castle and was protected by a family of Blue Knights. Everyone called her "Asami-hime". One day, an evil aura surrounded the castle and an evil man took the princess."  
"What? Mommy what happened next?" Aoi asked, her concern for the princess showing clearly.  
"Well the evil man wanted to become king so he hired a wizard to cast a spell on the princess so that she could be controlled by him. After that, the next day she returned to the castle with the evil man. The knights were relieved to see Asami-hime but they held their swords at the evil man. Asami ordered them to stop and they did. There was an announcement."  
"I, Asami, will announce the new king Hisao." She said.  
"Everyone was shocked and weeks later the Blue Knights hid themselves trying to figure out what was going on with Asami. They went to the same wizard that casted the spell on the princess and demanded answers while threatening the wizard with their swords. The wizard told his story and was forced to make a cure. The knights traveled back to the kingdom and had to fight off their own comrades because they were ordered to but the knights had only knocked them out not wanting to fight."  
"The knights must have been really kind," Aoi said.  
"Yes, they were. Now let's continue; the knights had reached the end of the castle in time but Hisao was there. One of the knights was fast as lightning and he dashed towards the princess who was standing like a doll. He threw the vial which contained the cure toward the princess, but then Hisao raised his sword towards him; the knight wasn't able to reach Asami-hime in time and the vial rolled to the floor next to the princess. All off the knights tried to fight Hisao off but they couldn't. Another knight who was the leader called out Asami's name. Soon the princess slowly took a drink out of the vial and was cured. She grabbed a sword from the floor, challenging Hisao. In her battle she pinned him to the ground and won, other knights came in sending Hisao to the dungeon. The family of knights smiled at her." Aoi's mom said.  
They then all dropped onto one knee and said, "Welcome home, Asami-hime."  
"She then ran toward them and hugged them and they all lived happily ever after. The End," her mom finished.  
"I wanna… be… like Princess Asami…" Aoi mumbled in her sleep.  
"I know you are just like her, Aoi-hime." Her mom said, smiling.  
_To be continued…

________________________________________

Minarestu: Ok so please review!  
Aoi: -sleeping still-  
Gokudera: Crazy… bombing octopus head…?! What were you thinking when you made that up?!  
Minarestu: Ahh srry!! I was thinking of something –runs away-  
Reborn: Until next time.  
Minarestu: Why does everyone steal my line?! That's not fair!


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own KHR I only own my OCs  
Please RxR I hope the story sounds interesting.  
**  
Flashback**

_"I wanna… be… like Princess Asami…" Aoi mumbled in her sleep.  
"I know you are just like her, Aoi Hime." Her mom said, smiling.  
_**End of Flashback  
**  
**Chapter 3: Takoyaki and the Skull Disease**Aoi yawned and looked at her onigiri-shaped alarm clock.  
"7:30 a.m. I forgot to take a shower, I'll take one right now…" Aoi said softly to herself.  
After the shower she got her new school uniform out of her drawer. Aoi was about to call Kishi to get ready and she noticed that he was still sleeping.  
'I should leave him at home today,' she thought, covering some of Kishi's body with a blanket.  
On the way to school, Aoi didn't notice Hibari walking around and she bumped into him. He gave her a glare and Aoi said, "Ah… gomen… I'm a bit sleepy so I couldn't see." Aoi smiled apologetically.  
"Next time watch where you're going or I'll bite you to death." The black-haired boy gave her another glare and walked off.  
'He looks sleepy; maybe he's tired…' Aoi thought.  
She walked in and was immediately greeted by everybody except for Gokudera-kun.  
'Rude as ever. Well, it's to be expected from the crazy bombing octopus head.'  
She plopped down in her chair and fell asleep a few minutes later.  
"Mom…dad I want takoyaki…" she mumbled.  
Tsuna heard her and smiled, glad that she was okay.

-------

Aoi was running on the track during P.E. and her classmates were running behind her.  
"Wow, she's really fast," Tsuna said, amazed.  
When she finished she asked the teacher to take some time off since she finished before everyone else. The teacher said ok. She walked towards Tsuna.  
"Judaime, here!" Gokudera yelled.  
Tsuna turned around was promptly hit in the face.  
"Tsuna, are you okay?" Aoi asked.  
"Judaime, are you okay? Do you have any injuries?" Gokudera said, worried. "How dare they hit Judaime? Who was the idiot that kicked that?!"  
"It was you," Aoi deadpanned at the same time as Yamamoto.  
Aoi chuckled a little and Gokudera heard her and gave her a death glare. Gokudera said sorry, and then he and Yamamoto walked off.  
A random voice came out saying, "That's so embarrassing! You've never kicked a soccer ball in your life."  
"Ehhh…! Who said that?!" Tsuna said surprised.  
Aoi stared at Tsuna and said, "Is that true?"  
Aoi was curious and wanted to know what happened next, but her teacher called her in.  
"Well, I have to go." She ran towards her class.  
----

"This is No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said while they were at Tsuna's house.  
"Oh, so this is Tsuna," Shamal said then he touched Tsuna's chest and said "This is bad... I don't treat men."  
Bianchi came in and Dr. Shamal spotted her.  
Soon Dr. Shamal was chasing Bianchi and Tsuna chased after him and later he met Gokudera but Tsuna lost track of Bianchi and was in a park where he saw I-pin and Lambo. "Did you see where Bianchi went?" He asked.  
"Tsuna buy me takoyaki and I'll tell you," Lambo said. He bought Lambo lots of takoyaki and wasted all of his money.  
"I didn't see Bianchi today," Lambo responded.  
"Ah! Tsuna I just saw a man chasing so-" Aoi was cut off when she saw the stand.  
"Takoyaki!" Aoi said joyfully and asked the man for one box of takoyaki.  
Tsuna asked "What were you gonna say about a man chasing someone?!"  
"Hmmmm... I forgot, gomen…" She said  
"Ahhhhh….!" Tsuna said almost falling backwards.  
"You!" Gokudera said then he saw Dr. Shamal "Judaime, over there!"  
Gokudera and Tsuna started to chase them "Ah Tsuna I remember what I was gonna say, I saw that man chasing after Bianchi!" Aoi shouted.  
_She's so slow… They both thought._  
Lambo and I-pin chased after saying they wanted cotton candy or something.  
Kishi came out of nowhere flying to Tsuna saying 'kiiiii!'  
Aoi spotted Kishi and ran after him after. When Gokudera caught Dr. Shamal Kishi sat on Tsuna's shoulder.  
"Ah, Kishi," Tsuna said surprised.  
"That's…" Dr. Shamal said.  
"Kishi!!!" She ran yelling and again she tripped landing on Tsuna (Tsuna blushed) and then he landed on Gokudera.  
"You stupid, klutzy girl!" Gokudera yelled.  
"Shamal?!" Aoi said ignoring Gokudera and ran to him giving him a small hug.  
"Nice to see you too, Aoi," Shamal said hugging her back.  
Bianchi came out. Gokudera fainted and Aoi rushed to him. "Ah, Bianchi-chan! Gomen, Aoi I got to go," Shamal apologized then started chasing after Bianchi.  
Then Tsuna chased after him and soon Haru appeared.  
"Octopus-head….are you okay?" Aoi asked.  
"Teme! I…Got… to… help…Judaime's life depends on it… chase after him." Gokudera said  
Aoi noticed Haru hovering about.  
"Oh. Hello? I'm Aoi Hanabi!" Aoi said.  
"I'm Haru nice to meet you!" Haru said, smiling.  
"There's no time for introductions, help Judaime!" Gokudera yelled angrily but weakly.  
"Ok. Let's go Haru!" Aoi dashed towards them.  
"Hahi! Okay." Haru said.  
She soon told Haru that they should split up and they did.  
Aoi spotted Tsuna and Kishi so she walked with him. A voice called out again, "This is so embarrassing! You've thought a World Cup was a special cup noodle."  
Aoi giggled a little.  
A Voice coming in their direction called "Hahi Tsuna what do I do?!"  
"Just run straight Haru." Aoi called. Tsuna and Aoi jumped him.  
"Please cure me!" Tsuna begged.  
"I told you I don't treat men," Shamal replied, sighing.  
Kyoko came and said "Hi Tsuna." She then stared at Aoi. "You must be Hanabi-san, Nice to meet you I'm Kyoko."  
"Please call me Aoi." She said, smiling.  
Shamal jumped to his feet. "Hey pretty lady."  
Kyoko laughed. "What a funny guy."  
"This has nothing to do with her!" Tsuna said.  
_When I leave Kyoko is gonna be alone with Dr. Shamal and I'm not going to see Aoi, Gokudera, and everyone…_

"Even if you're going to die in 5 minutes." Shamal said.  
Tsuna acted like he had the Dying Will Flame and was about to punch Shamal. Aoi was about to stop Tsuna but then a voice blurted out "That is so embarrassing! You called an elevator an "eberator."  
Kyoko told Bye to Tsuna after she giggled.  
"Can you please cure him?" Aoi asked. Kishi jumped onto her shoulder saying 'kiiiii…!'  
"Ok fine." He pulled out a small capsule and out came a mosquito.  
_Ehhh? He agreed so fast to Aoi?! _  
"He is a hitman called "Trident Shamal" he uses 666 trident mosquitoes which each have illness-causing bacterium." Reborn said dressed up in a bug costume.  
"Why a bug costume?" Tsuna asked questioning.  
The mosquito bit Tsuna and he was cured, Aoi thanked Shamal but before she could say something she felt dizzy.  
"Aoi…are you okay?" Tsuna asked, his voice fading away in Aoi's mind.  
To be continued...

----

Minarestu: "Okay so I hoped you liked this chapter."  
Yamamoto: "I wasn't in this chapter as much."  
Minarestu: "Sorry you'll be in the next chapter though."  
Haru: "That was scary, that perverted person!"  
Minarestu:" Okay then until the next ch-"–kicked in the head-  
Reborn: "Until next chapter."  
Minarestu: "…."


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own KHR I only own my OC

Please Read and Review because I really want to know if you like this story. If it's too boring tell me.

**Chapter 4: Cake for us!**

"Where…am I?" she said weakly. Tsuna was sitting on a chair sleeping on his desk.

A voice echoed into the room.

"She'll be fine she has been ….having a hard time. Aoi will be okay." Shamal said.

"Okay bye."

Aoi stood up slowly not waking Tsuna and walked to Shamal.

"You told dad…. He's going to be …he's busy…" She said softly but tired.

"You're the one who's not feeling well and you're worried? It might be the same as you-!" He cut himself off. "Sorry….. Please can you go back to bed?" He said.

She suddenly fell back asleep when she walked back to the bed. Moments later she forgot about what happened and didn't know where she was. Aoi dreamt and in her dreams she saw three people they were running and came to a stop they looked beaten up. She suddenly woke up after hearing Reborn arguing with Tsuna about something.

"It's early and you're loud." Reborn said hitting Tsuna with a green toy hammer.

"Reborn! Did you have to hit me?!" Tsuna said.

"You had a worthless dream and you're talking also woke up Aoi." Reborn hit Tsuna in the head again harder than before.

"That hurt!" he said.

"No it's fine Reborn I don't mind." She laughed.

"You're in no position to talk it was his fault though." Reborn said and gave a small punch to Aoi's forehead.

"Gomen Aoi, are you okay?" Tsuna asked worried."Ehhh?! You're bleeding! I'm gonna get band aid."

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Its 6:40 school doesn't start in an hour and 20 minutes." He replied.

Tsuna soon left to check downstairs and his mom came up with some food for Aoi.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble." She said.

"Tsu-kun told me your name, Hanabi-san. My husband knows that name. Since you're one of Tsu-kun's friends you can come here anytime." Nana smiled.

Nana left and Aoi put her hair in a ponytail.

_I should take a shower when I get home today._

Aoi thanked Nana and left with Tsuna and Kishi in her bag. Soon Gokudera and Yamamoto joined them they were so close to being late. Hibari gave them a glare.

"Oh it's you, good morning." Aoi said smiling.

Hibari walked away and mumbled, "Herbivores."

"Ehhhh?! Hibari didn't get mad at us." Tsuna was shocked and relieved.

"Tch." Gokudera replied annoyed.

"Hibari…?" she repeated in a low voice.

--------------

"So Aoi what happened to your forehead?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think I ran into the door?"

_No you didn't (Tsuna)_

"You really are a klutz." Gokudera said.

"Ugly." She said in a blank voice.

"What did you say?!" He yelled.

Tsuna looked around and heard some girls talking about Gokudera saying how cool he is. Then a girl came up to Yamamoto giving him a bento.

"Wow! Thank you." He said.

All of a sudden Aoi felt someone staring at her. Like an evil glare and an aura that made her feel sick. When she turned around there were a bunch of guys behind her.

"Please accept this!" they all said together holding out snacks.

_Heh maybe I was overreacting…maybe not_

"Thank You. Though I already ate before and I'm full, again thanks for worrying and I think I should make something for all of you in return." Aoi said smiling.

"Arigatou!" they said blushing and left.

I heard the girls in the back chuckling saying "Oh wow she's popular and I feel sorry she hangs out with them." A girl said.

"She might even get in trouble like them."Another girl replied.  
"Especially that no-good Tsuna would cause her trouble and those other two." They said laughing together.

She got angry and pissed off.

"Why you-"Gokudera was about to yell but Aoi stuffed a bread in his mouth before he could say anything.

"Hahaha…that was a nice one Aoi." Yamamoto laughed.

Aoi walked up to the two girls.

"Whatever your problem is I suggest you don't talk about my friends and if you have a problem who I should hang out with take it up with me. Plus I don't like rumors either." Aoi said giving a menacing glare.

They left not looking back.

_**At Tsuna's house**_

"I think someone's following Aoi." Reborn said on his phone.

"You think they know what she really is?!" A man complained.

"Maybe… and please report to the Ninth and her father." He commanded.

"Yes Reborn." The other line said.

_**Back at School**_

Aoi walked around the school trying to find the trace of the aura she felt earlier. Somehow she ended up in a reception room and looked around but when she spotted Hibari sleeping, she smiled and left quietly until.

'kiiii…'

Hibari woke up and put a tonfa next to her neck.

"For waking me up I'll bite you to death." He said with gleaming eyes.

"Ehehehe, but I don't even know you." She backed up to the wall.

"Very well, I'm Hibari Kyouya." He smirked.

Right when Hibari was about to swing she ducked and dodged his coming blows. She saw the damage he made to the wall and her face turned pale. He smirked and his attacks got faster than before soon Aoi jumped to the edge out the window (she jumped from the second floor).

"Sorry for waking you up!" She yelled and smiled then left.

_I almost got killed…_

"I'll bite her to death later." Hibari mumbled.

She wondered off in the Namimori Shopping District and spotted a cake shop. "Kiiii." Kishi came out to see the cakes.

"Ok I'll buy you one but you better share." Aoi said.

When she walked in she asked the cashier for a Rocky Road Cake. The Aoi spotted Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko. Aoi quickly shoved Kishi back into her bag.

"Wahhh? I've never seen that kind of cake before?!" Kyoko said.

"Oh its cake that barely came out." Aoi replied.

"We were about to go to Tsuna's house would you like to come?" Kyoko and Haru asked.

"Umm… if it's not trouble then okay. I'll also let you try some." She responded

"Thank you!" They said.

_**Tsuna's House**_

"Here you go." Aoi handed them a piece of cake. She also handed Kishi one without them looking.

"Wow! This is delicious!" They said.

She gave a piece of my cake to Tsuna and he was about to take a bite. Reborn kicked Tsuna, the cake landed on him.

_Reborn, what a waste._

"It's not my fault." Reborn said turning to Aoi.

"Yes it was!" Tsuna screamed.

Reborn was sitting next to Aoi and she offered him a piece of cake. I-pin came in moments later and offered Kyoko and Haru a gyoza bun. I-pin offered Aoi one but she didn't feel like eating it.

Kyoko and Haru fainted.

~After explaining~

Tsuna couldn't choose between Haru and Kyoko. Reborn shot Tsuna with a bullet and so Tsuna ran with I-pin to find her master.

"Kishi watch after them!" Aoi called out running towards Tsuna.

Gokudera was gathering stands for Tsuna but none of them were right.

"Your just stupid octopus-kun…." Aoi said to him.

"At least I'm not a klutz!" He yelled back

While they were off fighting Yamamoto came in. "Ah Aoi I see Gokudera's teasing you again, you sure are lovebirds." He said.

"WE ARE NOT!!!" They screamed.

"Hahaha okay then what's with the stands are we throwing a fair?" He said

_Baseball idiot…_

Tsuna ran towards a stand that was I-pin's master and I-pin told her master all that had happen. After giving Kyoko and Haru their medicine Aoi had given the last piece of her cake to Tsuna. Kyoko and Haru gave a big slice of their cake to Aoi. Gokudera thought Tsuna's cake was poisonous so he yelled and ate it himself. Yamamoto started to laugh. Then when Bianchi came in she had her poison cake out and told Gokudera that if he wanted cake he could eat hers. While Gokudera was knocked out Aoi kicked him to see if he was alive or just for the fun of it.

_to be continued…_

* * *

_Minarestu: "I hope you liked this chapter…."_

_Reborn: "FAILED"_

_Minarestu: -sob-_

_Yamamoto: "That was fun"_

_Aoi: "Until Next" _

_Minarestu: "Chapter! Next chapter will be called __Snow Fight!__"_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KHR I own Aoi and Kishi.

I spent like forever rereading this if there was any mistakes please tell me. And also review if you have time.

**Chapter 5: Snow Fight**

I saw the pure white blanket outside my window. Kishi was waiting at the railing looking up at the snow, I should take him outside. I wore a long white baggy top dress-length, a yellow sweater inside, and my white boots.

I threw a snowball at Kishi ad I missed ad it landed on someone without me noticing. It was the octopus-head her started turning around jerking his head.

"Why who the hell did that?!" He yelled

He suddenly stared at me and made a snowball then tried throwing at my face.

"You stupid octopus!" I said dodging it.

"You're the stupid one! Stupid." He said.

"Stupid old man!" I yelled.

Soon it turned into a snowball fight. Plus I saw everyone and Reborn. A blonde guy appeared before me he stared and I looked at him, I felt like punching him for some reason though; he smiled at her.

**Regular POV**

"It's been a while takoyaki monster!" He exclaimed.

"Eh!? Dino why you-" Aoi gave him an upper cut. _'I should've punched him earlier.' She thought._

He flew across the snow field not really far though.

"Dino!" Tsuna was super worried.

Everyone stared at her and spouted random comments.

"Wow!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"EXTREME! You should join my boxing club!" Ryohei explained.

"Onii-chan you shouldn't drag people into your boxing club like that." Kyoko said.

"Hahi! You're amazing Aoi-chan." Haru said

"Are we playing a boxing game? Sounds like fun." Yamamoto laughed

"Stupid baseball idiot how does that look like a boxing game?!" The talking octopus yelled.

"10 points." Reborn said holing up the 10 sign.

"There's no time to be rating her!" Tsuna was even more worried.

Aoi had a faint blush because of the random comments.

"Thank you I think? What are you all doing here though?" She said forgetting about Dino.

"Were gonna play a snowball fight would you like to join Aoi-chan?" Reborn smirked.

"I guess since I'm already here." She responded.

Dino was conscious now. Tsuna was very relieved that Dino was okay, Aoi gave Dino a death glare.

_**This happened ever since… (A/N: Flashback woot!)**_

_Six-year old Aoi was looking around the house. She remembered her father saying not to go around the house to much but she couldn't help it, the house was so big. _

_She saw a boy staring with a takoyaki box in his hand._

"_What are those?" She asked._

"_These are takoyaki would you like some?" The blonde said._

"_Yeah..." She blushed. _

_When the blonde turned around for a second and all of his takoyaki was gone. He stared at Aoi and laughed._

"_I should call you takoyaki monster!" He pronounced._

"_I don't like that name. My name's Aoi." Aoi pouted and threw a pan at him._

_Dino got off the bench and tripped. Aoi giggled and said "I should call you Idiot-san."_

"_My name is Dino." He corrected her._

"_Idiot-Dino-san." She said._

_**End of Flashback**_

Aoi had been paired up on Dino's team which she did not like. Haru complained that she was not on Tsuna's team, Kishi sat next to Reborn, Lambo fell asleep, the stupid bombing octopus was also on her team, and the loud boxing freak was overjoyed, also there were no subordinates for Dino so, it was the _weirdest_ team ever.

"Let's begin." Reborn said and then blew through a shell.

Aoi saw two snowballs that Lambo made and threw them at Dino and Gokudera.

"Ah I see you're still mad." Dino said in his teasing voice.

"You stupid girl I'm on your team!" Gokudera shouted.

She ignored them.

Ryohei started saying the he was going to do a head on attack and get Leon Yamamoto threw a snowball at him but Ryohei punched it. It continued when it stopped working I-pin came into the field and Gokudera had mound of snowballs and threw them.

"I-pin!" Tsuna said.

The fog of snow cleared up. It was I-pin and her Gyoza fist; Haru was sneaking over to Tsuna's team. I-pin's Gyoza fist's essence was blowing towards Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto.

Ryohei and I-pin charged in to grab Leon, but there was an explosion that blew away the essence.

"Who did that?" Dino asked.

"Who else could have done it, Idiot-san." Aoi told him.

Gokudera wanted to switch teams and I just walked over to Tsuna's team as well. Then Dino's subordinates appeared.

"Even though it's a game, we can't let boss be on the losing side's team." One of the subordinate said.

Finally there was an even team. Not really since there are 3 teams.

Reborn told us to start the battle.

Bianchi was the first person to start, she threw one of her poison cooking at Dino's subordinates their teams started fighting and there was time to get Leon.

"Tsuna let's start!" Aoi said.

The two teams started to chase after Tsuna. Aoi had carried lots of snowballs and ran after the toy car Leon, she threw the snowballs at Dino's subordinates and one of them was knocked out.

"Amazing Aoi-chan!" Kyoko said

"Nice throw!" Yamamoto patted her back.

There was a poison cooking snowball aimed for Kyoko. Ryohei came in to help his sister.

"My legs are tired." Kyoko told them.

"Kyoko, retired." Reborn responded.

Gokudera came into the field.

"Two-times the bomb!" He yelled.

The bombs landed next to a subordinate, Haru, and Lambo.

"They retired." Reborn stated.

"There's the RC car!" Yamamoto shouted.

Dino was behind them running with Yamamoto up the stairs.

"Didn't we knock out Dino's subordinates?" Aoi asked.

"Oh no!" Tsuna yelped.

There was a rumbling it was Dino and Yamamoto bundle in a big snowball, they were stuck.

"Now's your chance Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

Bianchi and I-pin were coming.

"It seems like I dropped him in melted snow after the explosion." Dino stated.

"You mean Enzo…?" Aoi asked.

"Yep." Dino said.

There was a turtle on the ground, I-pin kicked it very high in the air but it was already late. The turtle grew very huge.

"Idiot!" Aoi whacked Dino in the head with a shovel.

"How did you get that?!" Tsuna asked.

"They should be hibernating." Reborn said.

The turtle wobbled and was going to fall on Gokudera and Ryohei.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei cried out.

"Hayato!" Bianchi yelled out and lifted her goggles.

"Sis-" Gokudera fainted.

The gigantic Enzo landed on Gokudera, Ryohei, and Bianchi.

"That makes me and Aoi left." Tsuna said.

"Come on let's get Leon." She said.

They ran up stairs to find Leon and someone was standing there. Hibari.

"Hibari! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna said.

"I thought I'd throw snowballs at people without their consent." He said picking up Leon.

Hibari picked up Leon who was in the shape of a ball now and was about to throw it at Tsuna.

He spotted Aoi who was hiding behind Tsuna.

"Hello." She said without hesitating.

"You better never wake me up again or I'll bite you to death." He smirked holding Leon in one hand and his tonfa in the other.

"HEEEIIII!" Tsuna grabbed I-pin without knowing.

"Well I have to go anyways. Later." Hibari walked off and dropped Leon.

"What did I use as a shield?" Tsuna said.

"I-pin's heart is pounding." I-pin said.

"She's in love! That's so cute!" Aoi told him.

"What! She's in love with Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled.

Tsuna ran around carrying her.

"Ciao Tsuna!" Aoi said and left.

"You left me here?!" Tsuna cried out.

_**BOOM!**_

Kishi flew next to Aoi. While they were walking home Kishi hissed when they passed by a boy. He had a beanie on and was wearing glasses.

"Nani?" Aoi said and turned around.

There was no one.

"I think you were imagining things." Aoi said.

* * *

Dino: "Did I have to get hit in the head with a shovel?"

Minarestu: "I wanted to make something funny and I'm bad with jokes so I couldn't do a joke."

Dino: "…"

Tsuna: "Hello? I'm here too…"

Aoi: "I swear I want some takoyaki or cake at least."

Minarestu: "Here you go." –hands her cake- "Share some though."

Aoi: -runs away with the cake-

Gokudera: "Greedy pig."

Aoi: -throws a book at Gokudera-

Gokudera: "Get over here Klutzy!"

Tsuna: "…"

Aoi: "Catch me you Old man!"

Yamamoto:" Were playing tag?"

Minarestu: "Ummm.. we'll see you next chapter."

-Everyone chases Aoi-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ranking Fuuta**

Again I do not own KHR I wish I did. I own my original characters Aoi and Kishi not Amano's character. Remember to Review this story!

**Aoi POV**

_"Where am I? " I said._

_I looked around and all I could see was a dark room and bright lights. I saw two little boys trembling as they walked to a room. I wanted to follow them but when I got to the room everything blacked out._

"Ow…. I fell off the bed…" I said in agony.

I looked around and all of a sudden a pain throbbed my throat. I quickly grabbed my medicine and popped it in my mouth.

_**Somewhere else**_

"IM GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!" Tsuna yelled running out the door.

"Endurance rank: 86,182, which means Tsuna's running rank is the lowest." A boy said.

"Hey you! Get back here" A man yelled.

_**End of school**_

**_Regular POV_**

Aoi was holding a sleeping Kishi in her arms. Tsuna called her and she jolted scared for some reason.

"Ah. Tsuna hello." She said.

They were walking and reached his house. Nana came out inviting Aoi in.

"Tsuna you have a visitor." Nana said.

Tsuna and Aoi went up stairs and found a little boy.

"I finally get to meet you Tsuna-nii!" The boy said.

Kishi woke up and sat on Tsuna's bed. Aoi saw the little boy and gave him a hug.

"Kawaii!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"Nani? Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"He had a favor to ask." Reborn announced.

"I'm Fuuta. And the mafia is after me." He answered.

"Ehhh?!" Tsuna and Aoi said together.

Aoi sat next to Reborn and Fuuta. Tsuna was on the other side of the small table.

"Vongola the 10th, Tsuna-nii, please take me in." Fuuta said.

"What?! I can't take on the mafia." Tsuna was surprised.

"I know that." Fuuta said and he pulled out a big book."Because your combat prowess and intelligence are both 872 out of 872 the lowest." He told them and continued, "But, your cannot refuse when asked rank is number 1."

Aoi laughed. "So you must be Ranking Fuuta? I've heard about you." Aoi questioned.

"Yes he is called Ranking Fuuta. He is a specialist in ranking and his predictions are 100% accuracy. If anyone were to get their hands on this book they could control the world." Reborn stated.

"_Scary."_ _Tsuna thought._

"You are the least ambitious boss, so that means you wouldn't take me ranking book." Fuuta said with a smile.

"Would you throw a small, pitiful animal into a field of vicious carnivores?" Reborn asked.

"Small animal?" Tsuna said.

Fuuta did cute puppy dog eyes. Aoi wasn't able to resist and hugged him again.

"Will you please take him in Tsuna?" She questioned.

He stared at Aoi blushing a bit, she had stared at him and then Tsuna stared at Fuuta.

"It's decided." Said Reborn.

"Alright then." Tsuna gave up.

"Arigato! Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta was very happy.

"Arigato Aoi-nee." Fuuta whispered to Aoi.

"Since Fuuta is here let him do some rankings." Reborn said.

Haru barged in saying, "Is that a new fortune telling?"

"Why do you come in without permission?" Tsuna said.

"I was on my way home and I ran into your mom asking me to take the laundry in before it rains." Haru answered.

"I see." He replied.

"Can you tell me my fortune?" Haru asked.

"Sure since you're a friend of Tsuna-nii." Fuuta responded.

"Hahi! Tsuna is he your secret little brother?" Haru asked

"Yep! He is Tsuna's secret little brother!" Aoi chuckled.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed and continued, "Can't you deny it a little?"

Aoi and Fuuta looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Tsuna gave up.

"Could you not do that?" Tsuna desperately cried.

After explaining to Haru…

"Oh, your friends." She said

"Of course he isn't my brother." Tsuna said.

"Please do Haru's 3 charm points?" Haru said to Fuuta.

"Okay." He said and stood up. "I can hear you ranking star."

"This is Fuuta's ranking mode." Reborn explained.

"Yes. This is Fuuta. I can hear you ranking star." Fuuta continued and the things around Tsuna's room floated.

"What?! Who is he talking to?" Tsuna demanded.

"There is a theory that he communicates with the Ranking star in outer space." Reborn told him.

"That's so romantic." Haru said.

Fuuta stared at Haru and told her, her charm points.

"Rank 3, beautiful eyes." He said

"Kyaaa it's true!" Haru squealed.

"Rank 2, cute dimples." Fuuta continued.

"Dimples-desu." She said looking at Tsuna.

"Rank 1, the whirl of your hair." He said lastly.

"Hahi! That's so true!" Haru exclaimed.

Aoi fell asleep. Fuuta looked at her.

"Ehhh She fell asleep?! " Tsuna was shocked.

"Aoi-neechan is ranked 12 out of the whole mafia who have special abilities." He said.

He looked at Kishi and said, "Kishi's Sonic is rank 45 out of 400 mafia animals' special attacks."

"Sonic?" Tsuna said.

'kiii…?' Kishi looked at them.

There was a weird voice next to them, it was Lambo.

"Who are you? I'm Lambo." He sang then started to float. "Whoa! I'm floating!"

Fuuta looked at I-pin and said, "Pinzu Time bomb is rank 36 out of 816 big special attacks."

"What about Lambo?!" Lambo whined.

Fuuta smiled. "Lambo is the most annoying Mafioso."

"_Ehhhh what kind of ranking is that?!" Tsuna thought._

"Judaime!" Gokudera barged in yelling."Why didn't you tell me the ranking kid was here?"

"Gokude-", Tsuna was cut off.

"So noisy." I mumbled wiping my dry eyes.

"Tch-," He walked up to Fuuta, "What rank am I for 'person most suited for Tenth's right hand man'?"

"That's easy." Fuuta said, "Not even a ball park."

Aoi began to giggle. Gokudera was too shocked to yell at her.

"What a funny guy." Yamamoto laughed.

"Being a right hand man for the mafia isn't the only job, Hayato-nii is ranked first person out of the mafia to be a male nanny." Fuuta said.

"Male Nanny?!" Tsuna and Haru said together.

She giggled again. Aoi had thought that it was interesting.

"Nanny? I should call you Nanny then. Nanny." Aoi mocked him.

"Don't call me that you carrot-top!" Gokudera said.

Bianchi-san appeared and Gokudera fainted.

"What's more important is love." Bianchi said.

"Let's start with Tsuna's love ranking." Fuuta said.

Tsuna tried to stop him but was floating.

"Tsuna-nii's rank 1 love is…" It started to rain, "Leon."

"Ehhhh?" Everyone said.

"Fuuta?" Aoi panicked.

Fuuta was weak and walked over to Tsuna's bed. He told them that he hated the rain and that it made his ranking weird he was soon unconscious.

"Hahi! Tsuna your house is swarmed with umbrellas!" Haru yelled.

"What?!" Tsuna looked out the window with Gokudera.

_**Morning**_

Bianchi was outside and all of the men back away as she walked pass them.

"Ciao." was what she said and walked off.

"She ran away." Tsuna said.

"I guess we have no choice." Gokudera told Yamamoto.

"Let's start the sport's festival!" Yamamoto responded.

Haru, Tsuna, and Aoi looked at each other questioningly.

_**Outside the house**_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were carrying a decoy so that the men would chase after them. Tsuna was carrying Fuuta on his back Aoi followed them and Kishi was flying next to us. We left through the back door and suddenly Lambo and I-pin appeared; they said that they wanted cake.

"I'll buy you cake later." She said.

A man shouted when he saw us and told the other two. We ran off and were almost cornered.

"Tsuna cover your ears." Aoi commanded.

He did. "Kishi Sonic!" She yelled.

There was a loud screech and the three men fainted.

"_Wow." Tsuna thought._

"Come on run! They'll only be knocked out for a while!" She told him.

They ran and I had a sudden chill again. They passed by a person and I looked back a bit for a second but kept on running. Aoi and Tsuna were at a park, the three men cornered them and there was no escape. Kishi was in Aoi's arms.

"_This looks bad, very bad." Tsuna thought._

Fuuta woke up and got off of Tsuna's back.

"Fuuta?" I looked at him.

He was ranking. The rankings were of the three men when Fuuta told them their rankings they started fighting each other.

"Quick. Let's run." Aoi told them.

"Where do you think you're going?" The boss told them.

"You made a fool of us." The other said.

They grabbed Aoi by the wrist and Fuuta.

"_I have **to use it to protect them**." Aoi thought._

I was about to do something until something caught my eye; it was Reborn with a gun.

"It's your turn to protect them Tsuna." Reborn said to himself and fired.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled in his boxers. "I will protect them with my Dying will!"

"You can't beat them you have the lowest ranking!" Fuuta said worried.

"You're wrong." Aoi smiled at Fuuta.

Tsuna beat them up knocking them down.

"It's a dream! My ranking was actually wrong!" Fuuta overjoyed hugging Tsuna.

Kishi was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder. They walked back to Tsuna's house together Aoi holding one of Fuuta's hand and Tsuna holding his other hand.

Aoi jolted a moment.

"Are you okay?" Fuuta asked.

"Yes I'm okay." She replied. _'I hope so.' She thought_

_**Somewhere in Kukuyo School **_

"I see so you've found Ranking Fuuta and Shifter Aoi." A shadow said.

"Yes that is correct." The boy in the glasses said.

"This is gonna be fun!" A blonde boy said.

_**Back to Tsuna's House**_

"I'm going to go home first. Bye you guys!" Aoi looked at Gokudera and said, "Bye-bye Nanny."

"Why you stupid little girl!" Gokudera yelled.

Aoi ran off, she carried Kishi and walked home. When she got there she walked up to her room.

"Gomen… Kishi." Aoi told him.

She smiled and fell asleep.

_Aoi walked down the hall barefooted._

_She was standing next to a room and saw kids being tortured.__Aoi felt their pain and began sobbing. Everything was soon pitch black. And then she saw a lighted hallway; the two boys she saw were following were some guards had run off to a room._

_They reached to a room. She saw dead bodies around a boy._

Aoi eyes popped open. She breathed uneasily and her heart froze for a moment.

_Minarestu: "I hoped you liked this chapter"_

_Tsuna: "Why do they call her Shifter Aoi?"_

_Kishi: -jumps to Tsuna's shoulder-_

_Minarestu: "I was thinking of making a scene with Aoi and Gokudera or with Hibari…"_

_Gokudera and Aoi: "What?!"_

_Minarestu:" I'll see you next time and please Review!" -runs away-_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own Aoi and Kishi.  
**_**Please RXR I hope you like the story so far.**

**Chapter 7: Princess Capture  
**  
**CRASH!**

Aoi trembled at the sound she heard. Kishi hissed at the crackling sound and flew downstairs to investigate; Aoi followed him. When she peeked past the corner, she saw two boys standing in her living room. Aoi told Kishi to go and get Reborn. Kishi left through an open window.

"Who are you?" She asked, coming out from the corner.  
"We were sent here by Mukuro to get you," A boy with glasses said.  
"Like I'd go with someone I don't know," Aoi replied.  
The boy with the glasses threw needles, and they stabbed into Aoi's shoulder. She fell to her knees, her shoulder burning with pain.  
Aoi held out one of her hands and a sword came out.  
"What do you think you're doing here? This is my house." Aoi snarled, glaring at the two.  
"Hahahaha, how scary," the blonde said, licking his teeth. "This is gonna be fun, huh Chikusa?"  
"Indeed, Ken." Chikusa responded.  
"Aww, you want to play? I'll play with you!" She charged in, swinging her sword at them.  
When they both dodged a cut appeared on Ken's cheek. Ken popped his lion channel teeth in. He attacked and left a deep gash in Aoi's arm.  
Chikusa threw needles and when they were about to hit Aoi her sword turned into a shield.  
"Interesting," Chikusa said.  
The shield turned back to a sword and Ken kept charging at her. Chikusa somehow appeared behind her and attacked.  
_***, he's fast…_  
Her back throbbed with pain and she pushed Ken, slamming him into a wall. Aoi turned around punching Chikusa in the face. Then she fainted and her sword disappeared.  
"That ***! " Ken yelled.  
"Let's go Ken, we got her." Chikusa responded, pushing up his glasses.  
Ken shrugged and flung Aoi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, ignoring her blood, which was oozing out at an alarming rate.

_**Back at Tsuna's house…**_  
"KIIIIIII!!!!~! " A voice screamed outside on the tree next to Tsuna's house.  
The window opened.  
"Kishi?! What are you doing here this late?"  
Kishi flew to Reborn and hovered around his face, making distressed whines all the while.  
"Kii. Ki. Kii, kiiiiiiii!!" He explained.  
Reborn looked at him, his face serious.  
"Reborn, what did he say?" Tsuna asked, worried.  
"Aoi was kidnapped." Reborn replied gravely.  
"Ehhhhhh?! We have to find her!" Tsuna screamed, tugging at his hair in distress. Reborn kicked him in the face.  
"First we need to find out who did it." Reborn told Tsuna, slapping him with a slipper. He turned sharply on his little black heels and left.  
-----

"Mom, what are those for?" Tsuna asked the next morning.  
"Someone at Namimori was attacked and I wanted to know what would be best for you," his mom replied.  
"Ehhhh?!" Tsuna yelled. "Attacked?!"  
"Tsu-kun, you have bags under your eyes," Nana said, pouting.  
"Ah, I just stayed up a bit late," Tsuna explained, inching away. He gulped. "I-I'll be going to school now."  
Tsuna walked with Reborn and on the way they saw lots of the disciplinary committee officers standing outside.  
"Dame-Tsuna, you need to get some rest."  
"How can I when someone just kidnapped Aoi?!" Tsuna exclaimed, wringing his hands. Reborn kicked him in the face.  
"Owww! That hurt!" he yelped, huffing at Reborn. Then he noticed the officers standing around. "There are a lot from disciplinary committee officers standing outside."  
"How perceptive, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said sarcastically. "Why did you think they were outside? People from your school are being attacked."  
"I wonder if the attacker had a grudge against Namimori…" Tsuna mused.  
"That not it," a cold voice said. Did the air just get ten degrees colder?  
"Hibari-san?! I-I didn't mean to jinx the school."

"Ciaossu."

"Baby," Hibari said, nodding his head in Reborn's direction. He turned his cold eyes toward Tsuna. "Herbivore."  
When Tsuna backed away Hibari walked up to him and swung his tonfa. Tsuna tripped and it hit the person standing behind him.  
"What was that for?" the drunk man slurred. Then he noticed Hibari. "Oh, it's you. Aren't you feisty."  
"Dr. Shamal?!" Tsuna said. His jaw dropping to the floor.  
"I felt an evil intent but I guess it was my imagination." Hibari said. He paused a moment, then walked away.  
The Namimori school anthem was playing. It was Hibari's ringtone.  
"Sasagawa Ryohei, one of your herbivore friends, was attacked," he told Tsuna.  
Tsuna blanched and dashed to the hospital.  
"Don't worry, the sakura don't bloom in this time," Shamal whispered.  
While Tsuna was gone, Reborn told Shamal what happened.  
"What?! We have to find her!" Shamal yelled. Reborn kicked Shamal.  
"We'll have to know who did this first though," Reborn said, exasperated. "An idiot, just like Dame-Tsuna…"  
He sighed and walked away.  
-----

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked Ryohei, panting because he had run to the hospital.  
"Yeah, I'm fine I just have a few broken bones. And Tsuna please don't tell Kyoko about this." Ryohei said, grinning.  
"Bu-" Tsuna was cut off.  
"What about this watch?" Reborn asked, picking it up.  
"They said it was on me when they found me…and…I really want that guy's punch on my boxing team!" Ryohei yelled, as extreme as ever.  
"Onii-chan, I heard. Why did you climb the bath house's chimney?" Kyoko said, bustling into the room. She was obviously worried.  
"Ah. Sorry," he replied.  
"I'm just glad you're okay." She sighed in relief and then turned to Tsuna and Reborn, "Thank you, Tsuna, for visiting my brother."  
"D-don't worry it's no problem." Tsuna mumbled and left the room. "Whaaaa?! Everyone's in the hospital," he said.  
"Ah! Dame-Tsuna, this is terrible-they've attacked the kendo club's leader," Tsuna's classmate told him as he walked by.  
"Ehhh?!"  
Two of the disciplinary committee's officers walked down the hall saying that Hibari found a lead about the attacker at Namimori and that he just left.  
"Move away!" A doctor yelled a few moments later, bringing in the vice-chairman of the disciplinary committee Kusakabe.  
Reborn walked up and jumped on, grabbing a pocket watch that was on him.  
"There's no doubt. They're targeting you, Tsuna." Reborn said.

--

_**Meanwhile, at Kokuyo Middle School…  
**_"Oi, Mukuro-sama, we got the Shifter," Ken yelled.  
"Kufufufu…and did she give you those cuts and bruises?" someone said mockingly, only his shadow showing.  
"You could've told us earlier she would be this much trouble. I took lots of drugged needles to put her to sleep." Chikusa said.  
"Kufufufu. First of all let's stop her bleeding."  
"Damn, she's heavy," Ken grumbled, tossing her on a couch roughly.

--

"So the next person is…Gokudera?!" He yelled in disbelief.  
"I have to make a call I'll be right back," Reborn said. He disappeared.  
Tsuna ran, looking for Gokudera. In the classroom there were only Gokudera and Yamamoto.  
Juudaime and the stupid girl aren't here, Gokudera thought irritably.  
Gokudera looked at his cell phone and left the classroom saying that his phone was dead and he was bored. Reborn was currently on the phone, telling Dino what happened.  
"Sure, as long as it's to help my little brother and Aoi." Dino said on the other side.  
"Okay then," Reborn replied. He hung up.  
With Gokudera he had problems because he was fighting Chikusa.  
"Gokudera! Are you okay?!" Tsuna yelled, running to Gokudera.  
"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled happily, suddenly energetic.  
"You have made my job easier," Chikusa said, eyeing Tsuna. "I have found you, Vongola Decimo."  
_To be continued…_

* * *

Minarestu: "Finally I'm already up to Chapter 7!!!"  
Tsuna: "What now?"  
Minarestu: "I don't know. Just stay tuned for the next chapter!"  
Gokudera: "Don't make people wait long for updates."  
Minarestu: "Well sorry. I'm just busy since it's almost time for me to get back to school."  
Yamamoto: "Gokudera you don't have to be that mean."  
Gokudera: "No one was talking to you!"  
Minarestu: "Well…"  
Tsuna: "Until next chapter!"


End file.
